The Last Nokumura Ninja
by Direct From Gensokyo
Summary: His family killed, his clan almost wiped out, only this young ninja and his last remaining clan-members remain, and they are out for Eggman's blood! Sure to please, but be careful of some violent content. This guy is a ninja, you know.
1. Ryu's Prologue

The Last Nokumura Ninja

A Sonic fanfic by FF8NextGen

* * *

PROLOGUE

[I know what you're thinking. 'A ninja in Sonic?' It has been done before, but never in the way that I'm about to present to you. Prepare to enter the mindset of Ryu Nokumura, and be ready for a good read. Hope you enjoy.  
QUICK TIP: The prologue is in 1st person view, as it is an account of this ninja. After this, it switched to 3rd person.]

It has been 3 years since that dreadful day. 3 long, soloaced year that I have been without family. My mother and father, gone. They were cut down by that miserable old man. I tried facing off against on of his machinations, but they are too strong, even for me. My father was crippled before he could draw his blade, and that egg-shaped villain sent in a black hedgehog to kill him. I have hated that man ever since.

I am Ryu. Last of my clan, save for my sister and friend, Kyuki, and my uncle Song. Together, we have survived in a world that has doomed us to oblivion. And together, we will have our revenge against that old man.

Dr. Eggman, Shadow, you will all pay for the cruel, soulless act you have committed that day. I will cut you down myself.

* * *

I recieved aid along my route to vengence. When I arrived in the United States that day, I met a fox my the name of Miles. He and his friend, Sonic, have honored me with not only hopsitaltiy, but also assistance against the machinations of Eggman. It gave me the opening I needed to gain the needed information on that man. I cannot do this alone. Me, Kyuki and my American comrades will have to work together in order to defeat this madman. I am also not alone in the slaughterhouse. Eggman has tried to kill Sonic dozens of times, and also tried to shoot Miles out of the sky.

Knowing this, I know I have the drive to kill this man.


	2. Arrival

**The Last Nokumura Ninja  
**Chapter 1 - Arrival

* * *

_TIME: 7:00P.M.  
PLACE: NEW YORK  
CONDITION: SAME AS IT HAS BEEN; NORMAL AND ALONE_

Ryu and his last remaining family had left the plane. When they did, they noticed they were in a new land, devoid of any traces of their home in Osaka. It has been this way since they had left their home. All of the lands they had been to had been stripped of their accustomed culture and life. None gave aid to these 3 souls. None sought out to help them. For 3 years, they had to fend for themselves. Until today.

Ryu, a young boy about 14 years of age, decided it would be best if he tried looking for help in this land. He had black fur clean through, save for a spot of white at the end of his tail. He wore an all-black suit, with a ninja sword on his back. His eyes were known to be cold since the murder of his entire clan, and has become a person devoid of caring, as well as mercy, compassion, or trust. His only allies in his struggle were his sister, Kyuki, and his uncle, Song. He kept them alive and well since they left their now-torched home.

Kyuki, on the other hand, clearly showed her emotions. She was obviously devastated by the destruction of their home and the death of her mother and father. Oftentimes, she would cry to sleep thinking about it. She was 16 at the time, but wasn't nearly as skilled with the sword as her younger, yet more mature brother Ryu, who practiced every day to become strong enough to defeat Eggman. She wore a pretty lavender japanese Chang-Piao with a long skirt and a brilliant purple belt. She had fair, soft skin covered by thick, sraggly, light purple fur.

Song never did show his emotions, but recently he has been a little stressed and sullen. Remarkably, he's the one who is the least phased by the murder. Primarily because his thoughts on Ryu's early years put a bit of distrust in the clan. He has shown distraught feelings about Ryu and Kyuki, having to rely on kids to stay safe. He has become a peerless master swordsman, alwas able to defeat Ryu in a bout.

It was then that their luck was about to change for the better.

* * *

Out of nowhere, a shrill wind blew past the three, blowing up Kyuki's overskirt. Upon noticing it wasn't a wind, but an animal, it placed Ryu in a state of defense. He immediately drew his sword, and prepared for battle. What showed up afterwards, however, changed his mind.

Suddenly, more of Eggman's machines came out of nowhere, armed to the teeth with the same fire-spitting guns that killed Ryu's family. It scared Kyuki to the bone, fearing this might be the last she'll see of her brother, but a blue hedgehog came from behind, and seemingly somersaulted straight through half of them. This created an opening, and Ryu saw it. He rushed the machines, sword drawn, to cut the rest down to scrap metal. Shortly after slicing one of the robots in half with his ninja sword, the blue hedgehog rushed in and destroyed the rest. Ryu simply pointed his blade at it and gave him a cold, angry stare.

"I demand to know who you are, hedgehog." Ryu said forcefully. His grip on his sword tightened slightly when the creature spoke up.

"Name's Sonic." The creature said, giving a quick smile and a thumbs up by the sword in his face. "Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ryu," Kyuki said softly, "Please stop. He helped us."

Ryu simply sheathed his sword, turned around, and walked away. Trying to find a suitable place to stay. Kyuki, however, walked up to Sonic with a distraught, almost depressing look on her face. She gave him a genuine, albeit sullen smile to the hedgehog and reached out her hand.

"My name is Kyuki Nokumura." She said calmly. "I am Ryu's brother and one of the last of my bloodline."

Sonic just looked at Kyuki and shook her hand.

"No wonder you like like you've seen a ghost." Sonic said softly. "Who's the old man over there?"

"That is my uncle Song." Kyuki said. It was then that she had a brief flashback. She quickly shook out of it, and a tear fell from her face.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, releasing the handshake. "Why are you crying."

"Mother." Kyuki said woefully, then gave Sonic a saddened look. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm not safe when I'm not around Ryu." She then slowly turned around, sullenly crossed her arms, and followed younger brother.

Song just followed suit, but kept his pride strong and his gaze high.

Sonic could tell that the three had it rough. He decided to catch up to them and try to help.

"You need anything?" He asked Kyuki, gently grabbing her left arm.

Kyuki looked up, her face slightly brightened, and a faint smile crossed her lips.

"It may sound dis-honorabel of me, but-"

"Kyuki, save your breath." Song said sternly. "It's not the way to do things."

"Uncle," Kyuki said softly, "Let me handle this, please. Besides, we've wandered off that path already." She turned back to Sonic and gave her signature wink and head turn. "I'd like to ask for shelter from Dr. Eggman and a home for my family." Song simply held his head up and walked on.

When Ryu didn't sense his sister's presence, he felt endangered. He quickly turned around to see her talking to Sonic, then ran over and grabbed her arm softly.

"We need to leave, Kyuki." Ryu said, keeping his emotions locked up.

"Yes, Ryu." Kyuki said, giving Sonic one last look, almost giving him a thank you. "I'll catch up in a second."

Somic saw how bad the family had it when the two were showing these signs of depression. He said something that gave both of them a shred of hope.

"Why don't you stay with me and Tails?" Sonic asked, smiling at Kyuki.


End file.
